Condit: The Come-Back
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz faces his toughest Fight, when Condit wants to Retire after his Controversial Loss to Lawler...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes.

* * *

"And your Winner, by Unanimous Decision! _ **Ruthless Robbie Lawler**_!" Buffer said.

And with those words Carlos Condit's Heart sank. Not because he'd lost, but because he knew that he'd won. His Coaches had told him that he'd won the first three Rounds. His Mind went over the fight. He realised that they were right. Condit's Kick-Boxing had Dominated Lawler for Three Rounds.

How could he have lost?

* * *

When he got home Nate Diaz was Waiting for him. It was almost a Surprise to see him there. Even though the Welter-Weight have given Nate his Key Months ago.

"Hey...are you Good?" Nate asked.

It was a dumb Question, but one that Condit had been asked all Night.

* * *

"I've...I've had better days" Condit said. He dropped his Reebok Training bag on the floor and zipped up his Fleece.

"You wanna go out later?" Nate asked.

"We'll see...I'm gonna Shower, Make yourself **at home** " Condit said.

* * *

He went to his room, and locked the door. Nate had a Habit of sneaking in. He pulled the shower Curtain back and cleaned the shower. He left the spray on the tiles and turned the TV. On Fox, Fighters **Dominck Cruz,** Nate's Brother **, Nick Diaz and Khabib Nurmagomedov** were talking about the fight.

"It's Obvious that the Judges...have a long way to go" Cruz said.

"Yeah...you know, they screwed up" Nick said.

"I think that the Winner...did not win tonight" Khabib said.

* * *

Condit nodded. He took his T-shirt off and leaned against the door. He felt Better when he realised that his fellow fighters thought he'd won.

"I knew I should be champ" Condit said.

He gently Tapped on the door. Unbeknowst to Condit, the door lock released. He took his Reebok Sponsor Clothes off. He stepped in the shower, Feeling a sense of Relief as the shower water streamed down his body. The water Washed away all the Anxiety, the left-over blood, and embarrassment of Losing the Title a **Second time.**

* * *

Condit came out of the shower refreshed, and Surprisingly, ready to train. But then he told himself that he'd just fought. He wrapped a Towel Around himself and stepped into his room...

Only to find Nick Diaz's Little Brother Lying on the bed, on his Elbows.

"I swear I **locked** the door" Condit said.

* * *

"Nah, you didn't" Nate said leaning up.

Condit wanted to make the rules clear. Hugging was as far as he was going to go tonight. Not because he couldn't...But because he was mentally Exhausted. He couldn't think of one UFC Fighter that liked getting Dirty Straight after a loss. He was sure that Nate would understand.

"Nate I'm just tired, and I don't want...we shouldn't...you know...not tonight. After Lawler and everything" Condit said.

* * *

Condit watched Diaz quietly glance at his Half naked body and felt an Over-Whelming need to put some clothes on. He knew he was being Paranoid. Nate had seen him bare plenty of times, but Condit just wanted to avoid being Judged. He'd had enough of that from the Judges tonight.

"So...wait...You don't wanna Fuck" Nate asked.

"No"

* * *

"Cause you lost?" Nate asked.

"Pretty much" Condit told him.

"We **did** after the GSP fight,...and you lost that one"

"Yeah well this one's different" Condit said.

* * *

He turned away from the Younger Diaz Brother and put a pair of Nike Boxer Shorts on. He shuffled to right side of the room and pulled on a "Tap out" T-shirt. He turned the Volume up on the Television and sat down on the bed. As soon as his Thighs Touched the Matreess Nate's hands were all over his back.

"Nate...what did I just say?" Condit huffed.

* * *

"Bullshit. Don't start with the whole " _I'm too Depressed to fuck_ " excuse. My Brother lost Fights back to Back. And He was bringing Girls home every night" Nate said.

Condit tried to explain that he wasn't Nick. He tried to explain that every UFC Fighter had different reactions to a loss. Some Fighters acted like they were indifferent. Some fighters wanted to fight again on the same night. Some Fighters wanted to crawl into their beds and stay there forever.

Condit had **other ideas**. Which he tried to tell Nate about. But Nate wasn't listening.

* * *

"I wanna talk to you" Condit said trying to face Nate.

Nate responded by turning Condit back around and Kissing his shoulder.

Condit could feel Nate's Breath on his back. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked the feeling of Nate's Teeth brushing against his skin. He took a took a Deep Breath and tried to change the subject.

* * *

"Hey... I wanna talk about something serious"

"Sure...so, are you blowing anymore or what? Cause the last time you blew me, was like...a month and **Six Days** ago. Not that I've been counting the days like a fag but..."

"Nate I'm thinking about Retirement...UFC Retirement" Carlos Blurted out.

* * *

"No, fuck that" Nate said.

Condit felt Nate spin around him until Nate was staring into his eyes, with his hand on his legs. Condit had stared at Nate before, in his Room, in loads of Different situations, mainly Arguments mostly. But this time he turned away. He didn't want Nate judging him. And Changing his mind with those Californian Dark Brown Eyes of his.

"Retiring...It's just seems right" Condit said.

* * *

"Bullshit. You ain't Quiting. **No-one** in my family Quits" Nate said sternly.

Condit prodded Nate in the shoulder. "Nate I'm not **your Family**. I've got a Family of my own to support. I've got Trainers to pay, Greg Jackson's going to take a Huge Chunk out of my purse. I need Championship Pay. And can't survive on Reebok Pay"

"I know... **Arlovski's Dog** can't survive on Reebok Pay. Condit you can bounce back from this. I'll make you get over this shit" Nate said.

* * *

The Television Blurred for Condit as Nate kissed him on the mouth. Condit pulled himself up onto the bed and rubbed Nate's back as they made out. As Carlos felt Nate Mount him eagerly, Condit figured that Nate was only being supportive because he wanted one thing. He didn't want Nate coming onto him out of desperation.

He didn't want his Boyfriend to see him as a Pity Fuck.

 _A Retired UFC Pity fuck_...

* * *

Gently Condit pushed Nate away and rolled out from under him. He climbed off the bed and started looking for a Smart pair of Trousers. As he began looking around in Drawers Nate stared at him Beweldered.

"What you doing?" Nate asked.

"Out"

"Out... **What**?" Nate asked.

* * *

"You were right. We should go out. There's no point staying in this room. Bitching and moaning about a Fight that I **can't** change" Condit said with a Shrug.

"Maybe you should stay away from the bars. Fighters on a loss, start drinking heavy shit. They start doing fucked up stuff. Stuff that they don't **normally** do" Nate said.

Condit realised that was Nate's way of saying "Stay in bed" But he wasn't listening.

* * *

The more Condit thought of the bar scene, and the lights, and the People. The more excited he became. He Found Dark Bad-Boy Sponsor Trousers and pulled them on.

"You can stay here if you want. Stay over. I won't wake you when I get back I promise"

"You ain't Promising Shit. **I'm going** too. It was my Idea" Nate said.

* * *

He clumsily got out of bed and started looking for his phone. There was no way, that he was going to a crowded Bar with Condit **alone.** He'd need his friends there, to keep an Eye on Condit.

His Older Brother Nick would be a Good spy...

Nate didn't want the "Natural Born Killer" to get **too wild** After his loss...

.


	2. The Cain Fame

A/N: Glad you like the story **CazB.**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the review **Krol!**

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

It was a silent Agreement that they would be going to a Club called Cain's. Their Friend and former UFC Heavy-Weight Champion, Cain Velasquez owned the Club. Cain was one of those Fighters that was agressive in the cage, and Talented. But his Career was Over-run with constant Injuries. With a Family to Support his friend Luke Rock-Hold suggested a Career Back up plan.

That's how the Club " **Cain's"** was born.

* * *

Condit was about to stop the car until Nate tapped his arm.

"Can we stop a Street over?" He asked.

"Uhh...Yeah Sure" Carlos said moving the car.

* * *

The Michael Johnson Fight had been one of Nate's Best Comeback Fights. Before Johnson he hadn't fought in Over a Year. Nate was Teaching and Gaming and Training in that Year. He'd made money and met Great Students. But he was relived when he got the UFC's call to Fight Johnson.

He needed to Fight, even if it was **once a Year.**

Nate came in. He Made Weight...He was in great Shape and owned Johnson for Three Rounds. That Fight, got him back in the Top Ten Rankings. It put him back in the Public eye. And Back to Dudes knocking at his apartment at Three in the morning asking for Auto-graphs.

* * *

"You don't wanna get mobbed by your Crazy fans" Condit Guessed.

"Don't get off your face Drunk" Nate warned.

"Yes **Dad** , I'll be good" Condit taunted.

* * *

Condit rubbed Nate's forehead and, leaned over to kiss him on the head. Before he could do that Nate kissed him aggressively on the Cheek.

"Do we have to crash at Cain's?" Nate asked. Condit smiled.

"Yeah you're right. Instead of going to the Club, let's just have sex in the Car. Then let's go back to mine"

Condit paused as Nate took a Timid look at the back-seats.

"You're fucking with me" Nate said flatly.

* * *

"Nate I'm not wasting precious Gas money to do stuff to you **in here** , that I could do at home"

"You've always fucked in bed Right, you don't wanna try out new shit?" Nate asked.

"Let's go. Going out is new for us, when is the last time we went out and had fun?" Condit asked.

* * *

Before Nate could answer Condit was already shutting the car door and making his way to the Club. Nate Pulled his hood over his face and got out of the car. As Both Fighters made their way into the Club, Condit quickly nodded at Security, who let him into the VIP Room. The room had a Few Carefully Picked UFC Fighters inside.

Condit slipped into a Circle that contained, UFC Bantam-Weight Champion Dominick Cruz, Cris Cyborg and Junior Dos Santos. As soon as they saw him, they began talking about his Loss to Lawler. Dos Santos offered to get him a Drink, but Condit Politely said no.

* * *

"Condit, I feel for you...I do" Cyborg said twisting her Straw in her Bottle.

"Yeah, you need a Rematch Definately" Junior Dos santos said patting him on the back.

Condit Thanked them and looked around at the Club Decor. The Lights were Shielded with Red Lamp-shades, the floor was coated in Glitter. There were pictures of Cain and his UFC Career all over the walls. As Cyborg talked about her first Ever Fight **in the UFC** , Condit began to wonder where Nate was...

* * *

As soon as Nate entered the Club it didn't take long for Fans to Block him. He thought he could nod a "Hello" and fans would let him pass. But as soon as One fans asked for an Auto-graph, they all did. He lost Condit in the crowd. The Diaz Fans that knew who Condit was... gave Condit daggers.

Nate was Signing UFC 200 Posters, when his Brother Nick came up Behind him. His Brother waved away the fans that were asking him for Photos.

"Yeah, **I will**...I'm just gonna speak to My Little Brother for a sec" Nick said.

* * *

He gently pulled Nate away from the fans and into a Corner. It was impossible to have a Private chat, Fans were still recording them from a Distance on their phones.

"What's this about?" Nick said pointing at his phone.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Nate asked. "You were supposed to get here **before us** "

* * *

"I had sponsor shit to do. Stuff that you should doing. My Agent can put you in the Dethrone deal too"

"Whatever, Thanks...Condit's in Cain's VIP room. Luke Rockhold was staring at him the second he walked in. Keep an eye on him" Nate warned.

"Keep an eye on Who? **Rockhold?"** Nick asked.

* * *

"Nah...Condit. Nick He's just lost the belt. He feels like shit" Nate whispered.

"So? we've all been there. I lost My Interim fight to that Ass-hole. Why am I Baby-sitting your **One Nighter**?" Nick asked.

Nate Frowned at that Comment. He'd been Dating Condit for nearly a year. But Nick Had only found out Seven Weeks Ago.

* * *

Nate Diaz would never forget the day that his Brother Found out...


End file.
